General Town Info
Introduction Every town has various aspects in which are required and some that aren't. Eventually, after we've gained more players, we will be allowing players to create their own towns. They will still be required to be within one of the starting 3 nations, and the starting 3 towns will become capitals of said nations. However, the town will run on its own. If you're starting your own town and creating a wiki for it, please take into consideration the following aspects when writing about it here.' You do not need to read all of this information, just if you plan on making a town or don't quite understand the description of a town. Or if you just want to read.' The aspects will be: A specialization, Government type, Laws, History, Culture, Flag, and Level of Aggression (Note: I may add more aspects to this later). Aspects - In depth Specialization* This tells what the town's ultimate goal is, this can be a variety of things, but this is what the mayor will direct the town towards. This is told to newcomers in order to better give an idea of the city. The following are the specializations that can be possible and a brief explanation of them. Government type This is quite a lengthy topic and is best explained in its own page that can be found here. This essentially covers the types of governments, how leaders are elected, and how laws are decided amongst a town. Laws, History, and Culture Laws are covered briefly in the Government types page which can be found at the link above. Outside of a few universal rules, they're largely decided by the towns themselves in the form of laws. Meaning the town can be unusually strict, or it can be anarchy with no rules outside of the universal ones. This will be clearly defined for all potential and current citizens and any new laws will be well announced amongst the town. History and Culture are not a required aspect to the town, but for the sake of immersion purposes, wiki writers may want to include a bit of the lore and history behind the town. Important wars, historial people, extreme events, etc. So that new citizens to the town can enjoy their experience in the town more. Flag This is a small, but important aspect to every town. Flags will not be nation unique, but on a town by town basis. A town should reflect the town as best it can and can be hung around the town and in homes to represent their patriotism. In addition, flags should be placed on the shields of soldiers' outfits as to better signify separate sides. Level of Aggression Finally, much like with Specialization, this should be present from the beginning and can change over time. This is essentially how aggressive a town is and how much its citizens should expect to have to deal with pvp. All towns will have to deal with some form of pvp at some point or another, but this is an indication of how willing it's mayor is to get them into a war. PvP-centric players should choose a more aggressive town and PvE-centric players going with whatever is the least aggressive. '''Passive '''towns will actively avoid and even give ground to attackers so long as it isn't very important. '''Neutral '''towns will defend themselves when needed and will concede when needed. They never seek out fights but will defend themselves. '''Aggressive '''towns will actively fight for any given reason or will start fights. '''Territorial '''towns are Neutral towns, but with the fact that they like their space and see approaching on their town as a rightful reason to attack.